Beautiful love
by MissMadtastic
Summary: BPOV. Bella Swan has been wronged by her ex and thinks all guys are assholes. That is, until she meets Edward Cullen. Can Edward show her that not all guys are cheating assholes? Little angsty but then fluff galore. OneShot.


**A/N: Yet another OneShot! I hope you enjoy this! Also, I'd like to dedicate this to 'Flawed angel' because she is so sweet with her reviews! Thank you, boo, for your very sweet words and if I knew your name I would totally write you into my stories (: I hope you read this and the story! Anyway, thank y'all who R&R! Y'all are the wind beneath my wings (; Gosh, could I be anymore lame and country? Why, yes, yes I could :D Enjoy!**

**_Songs:_**

**_Sia- Lullaby_**

**_Sia- My love  
_**

**_Black rebel motorcycle club- Done all wrong_**

**_Black rebel motorcycle club- Love burns  
_**

**_Kiss- I was made for loving you_**

**_Scala and Kolancy Brothers- Don't break my heart_**

**_Goldfrapp- Monster love_**

**_Florance and the machine- No light, no light_**

**_Nine inch nails- Sunspots_**

**_Nine inch nails- We're in this together_**

* * *

"Push yourself harder, Bella!" My coach, Mr. Clapp, shouted.

I forced my legs to move faster and faster; feeling the rush of water beneath me.

"Good! Very good, Bella! Do a couple cool down laps! Whitlock! Take over for me while I use the john!" Coach Clapp yelled.

Coach Clapp was a bug burly man with dark hair and eyes. He was a hard ass but I could tell that underneath he was a nice man.

"Okay, sir," Jasper Whitlock, the coach's helper and also my boyfriend, said and jumped into the pool with me.

Jasper Whitlock was handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes and southern charm. We had hit it off right away when he moved to Forks, Washington from Texas. Every girl in the school was after him but he chose me.

I swam towards him but he cautioned me with his to wait until coach left. I stalled, swimming in place, until coach disappeared. I paddled towards him and greeted him with a huge, sloppy kiss.

He grinned against my lips, "Hey, babe," He said.

"Hi," I retorted.

"Your strokes are getting better," He said.

"Well, thank you, I have _two _great coaches," I said smiling.

"Why don't I help you cool down? Float," He instructed me and pushed me back so I was floating on my back; feeling weightless.

"Mmm... nice," I sighed in content.

He kept his hands underneath me, helping me stay afloat.

I winced at my strained muscle, "Ow..." I whined.

It was my hamstring, definitely.

"What's the matter, babe?" Jasper asked me.

"Pulled my hamstring," I said through clenched teeth.

"All right, out of the water," He said helping me swim toward the edge of the wall.

He pulled me out by the arms and motioned for me to lay back. I did as I was told. He took hold of my leg and pushed it toward my chest. I wailed in pain, tears pricking at my eyes.

He winced and frowned, "Sorry. Sorry, babe, I need to stretch the muscle," He murmured softly to me.

I set my teeth and tried to push through the pain but it was hard. Pulled hamstring fucking hurt.

"Do it, Jazz, quick," I said moving my head to the side so he couldn't see me crying.

He chuckled, "That's what you're going to be saying when I take your virginity," He teased.

"Jasper..." I warned, wiggling around in discomfort.

He leaned into my body, hugging my leg to his chest, and leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't romantic at all. I was cringing in pain from my leg and I tried to keep up with his mouth but he was pressing to hard and going everywhere as if he were trying to get to my stomach through my mouth. He moved his hand up to cup my breast and this turned from rehab session to make-out session in a flash.

"Jasper," I pulled away, gasping for air.

He groaned, resting his head on my chest, "Why do we always stop when things get heated?" He demanded.

"Because I'm not ready to have sex yet," I said, trying to move.

He exhaled loudly, annoyed, "I'm not trying to rush things, Bells, but we've been together for two months and haven't done anything serious, I love you and I thought you loved me, don't you?" He asked.

I couldn't answer that because I didn't love him. I cared for him but I didn't love him.

"I'm just not emotionally ready to have sex yet, it has to do with me and nothing with you," I said sighing.

He was trying to make me feel bad; guilt wasn't my strong suit, it didn't work on me anymore. Not since my mother, Renee, left us for her boyfriend Phil.

"Nothing to do with me? Of course it has everything to do with me! I'm the one not getting my needs met!" He growled.

I gaped at him, "Then you need to have a little visit with your old friend Mr. Hand," I said snidely.

He groaned, "Bella, damn it, why don't you trust me?" He demanded.

"Oh my God! We just went over why I don't want to have sex yet!" I said, frustrated.

"One of these days I'm not going to ask, I'm just going to take what belongs to me," He threatened, staring me in the eye.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and one of these days I'm just going to give you what you want so you'll shut up but until then, shut up and get over it," I snapped.

"Come on, babe! I'm feeling less of man having to beg but if it works I don't care, please, Bells, I need you so bad," He said pressing himself onto me to show me how hard he was.

"Jasper..." My voice quivered.

How could I say no to him when he was begging like this?

He slide his hand up my bare leg slowly, "Nice," He whispered.

"Go slow," I whispered back; closing my eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me-

"Whitlock! You better be going CPR on that girl and not what I think you're doing!" Coach Clapp boomed, coming toward us.

I had never been more happy to see him in that moment.

"She pulled her hamstring, coach, and I was trying to stretch it out," Jasper explained quickly.

"And that involved your tongue down her throat?" He demanded before looking down at me, "How's your leg, kid?" He asked me.

"It hurts, coach, really bad," I said biting my lip.

"Move, Whitlock," He nudged Jasper aside and started to massage my leg.

I groaned in pain. It was so sore.

The moment between Jasper and I was lost and I was snapped back into reality where, when you gave it up; they left. Most guys had that motto: Hit it and quit it. Once you gave it up, you didn't get it back and you felt like shit after.

"Push through it, kid; breathe," Coach Clapp said, leaning into my leg.

I gritted my teeth, "Fucking hurts!" I yelped, breathing hard.

Coach sighed, "You're going to have to rest it and soak it for a couple days," He told me.

"I have a swim competition in a few weeks, coach; I really need to practice on my time, not to mention I have gymnastics," I said sitting up.

"You need a couple days to heal it, Bella; we can do more PT but you _have_ to rest it, understood?" He asked, staring me in the eye. I nodded and he continued, "You're my best swimmer and I need your talent, kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, give me a ride home, will ya?" I asked, smiling.

...

"Your hamstring?" Dad asked as he carried me inside our house.

I nodded, "Yeah, I pulled it swimming," I said propping myself up when he set me on the couch.

He kissed the top of my head, "Let me get you some water, honey, so you can take some Ibuprofen," He said disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned with a glass of water and some pills. He handed them to me and propped my leg up with the couch pillows.

"Thank you, dad," I said relaxing.

He grunted in response, "I'll start dinner; Sue should be home soon," He said heading back into the kitchen.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels quickly, skimming. Dad hated when I did that, he didn't understand how I could even read what the movie or show was about. I stopped on MTV, the real world on.

I was almost asleep when Sue walked through the door.

"What happened, sweet girl?" She came over and kissed the top of my head in that way mothers do that made everything in the world feel better.

"I pulled my hamstring," I said groggily.

"I'm sorry, baby, where's dad?" She asked.

"Kitchen, making dinner," I answered.

"What are you watching? MTV? I don't how you can watch that crap," She laughed easily and ruffled my hair.

Sue and my dad married when I was nine. My real mom left us for another guy and I never saw her again; I heard she lived in Arizona now.

Sue was beautiful with a heart-shaped face, framed with short black hair and brown eyes. She was average height and thin; her skin always kept a time because she Indian. She was the sweetest and goodhearted person possibly in the world and I loved her very much. She was the mom I needed growing up.

"Bells! Dinner's ready, baby!" Sue yelled.

"I got her, honey," I heard my dad say.

He came in and lifted me up; carrying me into the kitchen.

"Look at you getting special treatment," She said playfully.

I shot her a smile, "Yeah, not being able to walk is great," I said sarcastically.

"Here you go, kid," Dad said putting a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, dad," I said.

It looked like we were having mashed potatoes, carrots and meatloaf. One of my favorites. Dad didn't always know how to cook but when he married Sue, we figured out that he did know how to cook; he just was always to lazy but that all changed when Sue came into our lives.

He put down a glass of milk in front of me before sitting down next to Sue.

"This is good, honey," She said smiling at him.

I studied the two of them together. I suddenly knew that that's what I wanted, true love, but I didn't have that with Jasper and I didn't know if I ever would.

"What's wrong, Bell? You don't like the food?" Dad asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I love the food," I reassured him, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two," I said grinning.

He blushed and smiled, as did Sue, "And we're lucky to have you, Bella."

...

...

"I know you want it too," Jasper said pawing at my chest.

"I want you to calm down, this isn't a race, Jasper; we have tons of time," I said uncomfortably.

He was leaning on me and my leg wasn't having it; it fucking hurt.

He sighed heavily, "One minute you want to and the next you don't, I can't keep up," He grumbled.

Jasper's last girlfriend Alice Brandon did a lot for him in the sex department. Trust me, I'm told about that quite a lot but I wasn't going to compete with her. If she wanted to have sex with everyone, she could; it wasn't my business.

"I need to stretch," I said pushing at his chest.

"I'll help you stretch," He said suggestively and kissed my neck.

I laughed but kept him at a distance, "Seriously, Jasper, I need to," I said.

He exhaled and ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair, "I'm going to get out of here then; I'll call you later," He said with angry eyes.

"Don't be like that, Jazz! God! Why does everything have to be about sex with you?" I yelled, angry now.

"Because that's life! Get with it or get left behind!" He shouted before slamming the front door.

I sat there for a couple of minutes, not blinking, before I finally sighed and stretched out on my couch; falling asleep.

Jasper and I hadn't talked in days.

No texts or calls or even a facebook message. Nothing. I had never felt more distant from him than right now and I had to change it. So, I sucked it up and decided that I would at least try... stuff with him.

"Where are you going? You have gymnastics in an hour," Dad reminded me.

"I know, I'm just stopping at Jasper's for a sec, and then I'll go straight to gymnastics, I promise!" I called as I started heading out the door.

"Okay! Love you, kid!" He shouted out after me.

"You too!" I closed the door and climbed into my old, rust colored truck.

I pulled out of my graveled driveway and drove the fifteen minutes it took to get to Jasper's house. I pulled out my cellphone and texted him, telling him we needed to talk. When he didn't answer, I turned off my truck and got out. There was an unfamiliar yellow Porsche in the driveway. I ignored the horrible feeling in my stomach and went up to the front door. I lifted my hand to ring the bell but stopped. Something told me to go to the window instead and peek in.

The damn idiot didn't shut the curtains and I could see Jasper on top of a small girl with black hair but not just any girl, his ex-girlfriend Alice! All I could see was red! I was going to kill them! I slammed my fists against the window; the glass vibrated and pain shot through my hands. I could see them scrambling off each other through the tears that blurred my vision.

"Bella! Wait! Let me explain!" Jasper yelled, running after me in nothing but a pair of boxers.

I whirled around, "How? How could you do this, Jasper?" I yelled.

"Babe, please! I'm sorry! I made a mistake! I don't want her; I want you!" He reached for me.

I jerked back, "I hate you! I fucking hate you! I never want to see you again!" I shouted before running to my truck and flinging myself in.

I gunned it and screeched away, leaving the guy that said he had loved me, behind. I had to get away. I had to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I sobbed, unable to see the road in front of me.

A car started honking; letting me know I was in the wrong lane. I jerked the wheel, something you're not supposed to do, and lost control of the truck.

I flipped. The windows popped, spraying glass over me in a shower of clear shards that reflected against the light; making beautiful rainbows. Before I could even comprehend what had had happened, everything was lost.

...

...

...

"Bella? Baby? Can you hear me?" Sue's voice asked.

I moaned, everything hurt.

"Open your eyes, please, let me see those beautiful brown eyes," She said brushing my hair back.

I peeled open my eyes and saw her gorgeous face, "Mom..." I whimpered.

The heart rate monitor accelerated and thudded around us.

"Oh, baby, oh, my sweet girl, it's okay, everything's okay now," She was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I started to cry with her.

"No, baby, don't cry, it's okay, I'm just so glad you're okay," She sobbed into my hair.

I ripped the ligaments in my right leg and had to have surgery. I wasn't going to be able to swim or do gymnastics for months, maybe even a year. I broke my right ankle and femur. I had a concussion but other then that, it was mostly cuts and bruises. The doctors said I was pretty lucky.

My truck was totaled though. That hurt more than the broken bones. Dad had given me that truck for my sixteenth birthday.

"So how long will she be on crutches?" Dad asked the doctor.

"She messed up her right leg pretty badly, she'll have to be on crutches for awhile," He said.

"Okay, doc, thanks a lot," Dad said shaking his hand.

They wheeled me out to dad's police cruiser (Did I mention he was the chief of police of Forks?) because it was hospital policy. Dad helped me in, lifting me; aware of my huge cast that went down to my top of my thigh to my ankle.

"Ow," I winced when I bumped my leg.

"Sorry, kid," He said and buckled me in like he used to do when I was younger.

"It's okay, it's just going to suck later on," I said, trying to maneuver without hurting myself.

"It'll be okay, honey, Sue will help you," He said closing the door gently.

I fell asleep on the way home and woke up later on the couch, wrapped in blankets.

I couldn't eat. All I could do was sleep. I was depressed.

"I wish you would eat something, Bell," Dad bugged me.

"I'm not hungry," I said checking my cell.

No texts or calls from Jasper.

"Look at all the weight you're losing, it's worrying me," He said.

"It's fine, dad, it's just all the meds; they make me nauseous," I lied.

"Try and eat, please," He said.

I ignored him, "Will you take me to the library before you go to work?" I asked.

He sighed but nodded, "Of course."

It was hell getting in and out of the car but I managed.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked me, worried.

"I'll be fine, dad, stop worrying so much," I said, annoyed.

"Fine, call me if you need me, love you," He said, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Love you too, bye," I said waiting for him to leave before going into the library.

I hated crutches, they hurt your armpits and made you slow. I went, slowly, over to the romance section where Nicholas Sparks and Nora Roberts lived. They were love experts; maybe they could tell me what I had done wrong. I picked up a book and scanned the first couple of pages. Angry, I slammed it back down.

"It's a hefty fine for defacing government property," A voice teased.

"Yeah? Well, bil-" I started but stopped when I saw him.

He was cute, of course. He was tall and thin. He had untidy bronze colored hair and emerald eyes that seemed to bare his soul. He had a tan that told me that he wasn't from Forks. He had a nice smile and a weird accent.

"Do you need some help? You've got some major casts going on," He said looking at my leg.

I looked down at my cast. Beside the cast, there was a metal holding it all together.

"Right, no, I'm okay, thanks though," I said and on cue, all my books fell to the ground. _Of course._

"Looks like it," He teased again and bent to pick them up for me.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled. He didn't give them back though.

"Let me carry them at least, we don't want even more injuries, now, do we?" He laughed.

"Okay, thanks," I said and crutched after him.

"I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Cullen," He told me.

"Bella Swan," I retorted as we walked up to the check-out.

A woman with blond hair that was pulled back smiled at us, well at Edward, "Hello, how are you today?" She asked.

"Fine, and you?" I returned.

"Great, is this all?" She asked when Edward stacked up the books.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked as she scanned the books.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"Good," She murmured.

"How's it going, Linda?" Edward asked the woman.

She smiled at him, "Great, where have you been lately?" She asked.

He shrugged, "You know, busy," He said taking the receipt and books.

"Isn't that the truth, well, have a nice day," She waved us good-bye.

"I'll take you home, Bella," He said as we walked out.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Don't argue, just go with the flow," He smiled at me.

Something happened, my heart fluttered and it felt as if butterflies were in my stomach. I couldn't speak, all I could was nod.

He chuckled, seeming to sense that affect he had on me, and headed toward a silver Volvo.

"Thank you," I said as he opened the door for me.

He took my crutches from me and stowed them in the book along with the books.

He climbed in, "So, good-looking, where do you live?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

My stomach rolled in a pleasant way and I gave him my address, which wasn't that far, but he still had to us his GPS.

"So, who was that blond back there? Linda?" I asked, making conversation.

"Oh, I go to the library a lot to study," He said glancing at me.

I looked back at me, "Study what?" I asked.

"I'm a med student; I have a scholarship here, I came from Chicago, but I still have to pay for books and stuff so I have two jobs," He said proudly.

"Wow, that's great! Holy shit, you make me look like a lazy bum!" I joked.

"Nah, a lot of people do it," He brushed it off.

"I start in the fall," I told him.

"Yeah? What are you going to major in?" He asked curiously.

"I'm thinking English, I really love it," I said.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do amazing," He said, making me blush a deep red.

"Edward, I have to tell you, I just had a bad break-up, so, I'm still kind of in that 'All guys are assholes' phase," I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, can I ask what happened?" He inquired.

"It's okay; yeah, umm... I caught my ex with another girl, well,_ his_ ex, and it all started because I wouldn't have sex with him," I said, my cheeks were hot.

"So, he got it from someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm... well, I'm a virgin, and I know most people can't fathom that because of the time we live in now but I just wasn't ready to have sex with him and he wasn't patient enough to wait for me," I said sadly.

He shook his head, "He's an idiot, what's his name? Do you want me to run him over?" He questioned.

I laughed out loud, "Ha! No! Actually, my dad's the chief of police and he already asked me if I wanted him to plant drugs on him," I said laughing still.

He joined in laughing, "Your dad sounds really cool," He commented.

"He is, he actually wanted to kill him because he's the reason I hurt my leg but I told him he wasn't worth it; it's just best that I move on," I said.

"He did that to your leg?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, not technically, I was in a car accident, after I caught him cheating on me, I sped away and crashed my truck," I explained.

He frowned, "That sucks," He told me.

I scratched my arm, "Yeah, it does," I agreed.

He pulled up to my house and hesitated, "I know you said you're still getting over your break-up but do you want to maybe, I don't know, get some coffee or something? As friends," He asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah, sure, I'd like that." I stood there and watched him drive away.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen; he made everything better.

...

...

...

...

Edward made everything better.

After our first date, we grew closer and closer. He met my dad and Sue; they loved him, which was weird because they usually never liked anyone. I knew for sure then that he was the one, the one I would give everything to; my heart _and_ my virginity. He was so sweet and gentle and never rushed me.

I had it all planned out; the candles and soft music and sexy underwear. I texted him and told him to come over.

He came into my house, not having to knock or anything, and into my room.

"What's up, baby?" He asked looking around at the lit candles.

"I was thinking... maybe we could, you know, have sex," I said in a small voice.

He looked at me, mouth open, "What?" He asked, surprised.

"You know? Sex? When a man and a woman, or a woman and a woman, _or _a man and man-"

He cut me off, "You want to... do it tonight?" He asked and I couldn't tell if he was nervous or happy about it.

I nodded, "Yeah, you want to, right?" I asked, suddenly worried about him rejecting me.

"Of course I want to, Bella, I'm just making sure you're ready," He said, his eyes gentle.

I swallowed, "I am, I want you to be the one to do it, Edward, I trust you; I want you," I whispered.

He walked toward me, cupping my face in his hands and teasing me with his lips; swallowing my whimpers that escaped. He guided me down until my back was pressed against my bed before climbing on top of me. He pulled my shirt over my head, keeping his eyes connected with mine, and revealed my blue lacy bra.

"This is beautiful," He murmured, trailing his fingers across my collarbone before dipping lower to brush the tops of my breasts.

I moaned, my skin bursting with goose bumps, and arched underneath him. I needed to be closer to me; my skin felt like it was on fire. He unhooked my bra, dragging the straps slowly down my arms, following it with his lips. When my breasts were free from my bra, he cupped them and ran his thumbs across my nipples. My heart sped up and I bit my lip, watching his hands.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He told me.

"You haven't seen all of me yet," I retorted, running my fingertips down his arms; making him shiver.

His fingers unbuttoned and slowly unzipped my jeans before tugging them down my legs. I lifted up, helping him out. I was naked now except for the matching blue lacy panties.

"Mmm..." He hummed, skimming his finger over the edge of my panties.

"Please," I whimpered.

"I know, baby; don't worry, I'll get you there," He promised and pulled me free of my panties until I was laid out bare for him.

I wasn't nervous about him seeing me naked. I was too in love with him to be self conscious; he made me feel beautiful and wanted.

He inhaled quietly, "Can I touch you?" He asked, trailing his finger up and down my inner thigh.

I shook with pleasure and nodded, moaning out, "You can do anything you want to me, Edward, I'm yours," I breathed.

"I love hearing you say that," He whispered and stroked me where I was throbbing.

Before I could beg him to do something, _anything_, to me; he pushed finger into me. I gasped, already clenching around him.

"Are you okay, baby?" He panted.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going," I urged, trying to move against his hand.

"You feel... there are no words how you feel inside," He told me, adding another finger and starting to move them.

I clenched again, from his words and fingers.

"Oh, you it when I talk dirty, don't you?" He asked huskily.

"Oh God, oh God, Edward, please," I begged, not thinking clearly.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella, so warm and wet and tight; I can feel you all around my fingers," He continued and when his thumb pressed against my clit, I screamed out.

I gasped, the air pumping through my lungs and the blood racing through my veins quickly. So, that was an orgasm. Well, damn, I wanted more and Edward just might have porntastic fingers! Holy _shit_!

"Edward, take off your clothes," I commanded, my body still felt weak from my first orgasm.

He smiled, happy with himself, and leaned down to press his lips to mine, "Bella, when you cum, it's amazing," He whispered.

My heart thudded in my ears, "I want to find out if you are too, now, come on, take them clothes off; I want to see your glorious cock," I said, suddenly confident.

Who knew orgasms did that to you, I didn't.

His mouth fell open, "Wow, Miss Swan, I think I like this horny side of you," He smirked and stripped out of his clothes faster than it took to get mine off.

I ran my eyes over his broad chest and flat stomach and lower to where his happy trail led to his manhood.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

I smiled, blushing, "Yes, now, put it in me and make me yours forever," I stated.

He got a serious look on his face as he gripped his dick and slid it up and down against me, making me moan again, "You were already mine, Bella, always." And with that he slipped inside of me, stealing my virginity with one thrust.

It hurt, stung, like a stretching that wasn't supposed to be but he twisted his hips and made it better.

Soon, I was crying out again; on the verge of another wonderful orgasm.

"God, Bella, so good, so good," He chanted.

"Yes, yes, yes," I moaned.

"Fuck, I love you, Bella, I love you so much," He said, slowing down and looking into my eyes.

I smiled, tears in my eyes, "I love you too, Edward," I said softly.

We were made for each other in every way possible.

...

...

...

...

...

Three years later, Edward and I were married, and I was expecting our second child.

I stood, bundled up in my winter jacket, in line at the grocery store; waiting for Edward. He had gone back with our two year old daughter Mae, named after his mom Esme, to go get the milk I had forgotten.

"Bella?" A voice asked.

I turned around, that knee jerk smile on my face, "Yeah?" I said; my smiled wavered as I saw who it was.

Jasper Whitlock stood before me, his hands in his pockets, and still looked exactly the same, maybe a little older.

"Wow! Hi, Jasper!" I finally found my voice.

"Yeah, hi, it's been awhile," He said grinning.

He still looked like an angel with his blond hair and blue eyes. A _flawed angel_.

I nodded, "It sure has been," I agreed.

After our break-up, I never saw him again. I had heard that he and Alice got married.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked, his eyes traveling to my stomach.

"Pregnant," I said with an awkward laugh.

"I see, congratulations, who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen," I showed him my wedding ring, "Married for three years now and we have a daughter," I told him.

"Oh, wow, that's great!" He retorted.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"Ah, divorced," He said shrugging.

I licked my lips in a nervous habit, "Sorry to hear that," But secretly I was happy and I knew that was wrong.

Edward came up behind Jasper, Mae on his hip and the milk in his free hand, "Hey, baby," He said putting the milk the basket.

Mae was the spitting image of Edward. She had waist length bronze curls and green eyes. She was probably the cutest baby in the world and I wasn't just saying that, everyone agreed.

Edward and I made beautiful babies.

"Hi, honey, Jasper, this is my husband, Edward; Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock, a friend from high school," I introduced.

I could see the hurt on Jasper's face as he shook hands with Edward.

There was recognition on Edward's face as he nodded, "Nice to meet you, Jasper, this is Mae, our little bundle of joy," He said and tickled her sides so she squealed with laughter.

Jasper smiled at Mae, "Hi, Mae, it's nice to meet you," He said softly.

Mae checked him out before leaning away and into Edward, "Daddy! Daddy! No!" She started to wail and cling to his neck.

Edward loosened her arms, rubbing her back, "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Sorry," I apologized to Jasper, "She's not usually like that, she really likes people," I said.

"That's okay, I better get going, it was nice seeing you," He told me, "And it was nice meeting you, Edward, bye," He said waving.

As soon as he left, Mae stopped crying and was all smiles again.

"Who was that, mama? I didn't like him," She said sticking her finger in her mouth.

I laughed, "That was... someone who led me to daddy," I told her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed in delight, kissing him.

Edward smiled at me and leaned into kiss me, Mae between us, "I love you," He said into my mouth.

"I love you too," I said back.

"And me!" Mae called.

"And you," I agreed.

"And baby Anthony," She added, giggling.

I smiled; wrapped my finger around one of her curls and kissed her, "And baby Anthony."

I guessed I owed it all to Jasper Whitlock for cheating on me and giving me the family I loved so much.

Thank you, Jasper.

**The End.**


End file.
